


Little Red

by Temperist



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperist/pseuds/Temperist
Relationships: Huntsman | Woodcutter/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



Alina pulled the red cloak of worship tighter around herself to stave off the chill of the forest even as she took the final steps up to the Hunter’s home and knocked at the door to announce herself.

Then she took a step back and sank to her knees, folding her hands on the ground in front of her and letting her head fall to rest on them as she let out a sigh of relief. She’d made it through the woods. She was safe.

The path through the forest to get here wasn’t exactly dangerous, of course. The Wolf couldn’t attack anyone on the path, and only a virgin could walk it. Only someone on their way to or from the Hunter would.

But knowing that had not made the week’s journey through the lonely dark any shorter, nor had it kept the Wolf’s persistent howls from creeping into her sleep and plaguing her with nightmares of being lost beneath the boughs. Of being found by the vicious  
beast that stalked them, that was trapped here by the Hunter and hungered for both revenge and release.

She was grateful the Hunter had saved her ancestors from the Wolf, of course. It was why she’d volunteered for a year of worship to show the people’s gratitude, why she’d been thrilled to be chosen from all the volunteers.

But right now she was mostly grateful to be out of the woods, in the quiet clearing around the Hunter’s home, and was not looking forward to her return journey at the end of the year.

There was a quiet creak as the door in front of her swung open and she raised her head just enough to see the Hunter’s feet as he came to a stop in front of her.

“And so the new worshipper arrives,” a smooth, deep voice rumbled.

Her breath hitched in her chest as he went down onto a single knee and she felt a warm hand rest atop her head.

“What is your name, Little Red?”

She closed her eyes and tried to relax so she wouldn’t shiver at the feeling of the Hunter’s fingers threading into her hair. “Alina.”

“Alina,” he repeated, and this time she couldn’t help the shudder sliding down her spine. “Give me your clothes.”

Alina lurched back in shock, looking up to meet the Hunter’s eyes for the first time. They were a pale, piercing blue, framed by dark lashes and set in a rugged face that was simultaneously too human and everything she had expected.

“What?”

The Hunter frowned as if confused by her alarm. “Take off your clothes. The red cape you wear now is a symbol of your worship. You will wear nothing else in my home. An elder should have told you this when you were chosen.”

Alina… did remember something about that. That the cape was a symbol of worship. And that she was to do nothing, be nothing, for this year but a proxy for all the people’s worship of the Hunter. She was supposed to assist and serve him as he tended to the forest that served both as his home and as prison for the Wolf.

She had never considered…

“Strip now, Little Red,” the Hunter said.

Alina froze at the warning in his voice. What would he do if she refused? She was the proxy for the village’s gratitude. If they failed to show appreciation, would he let the wolf free to attack them.

She swallowed hard and thought of everyone who had walked the path before her. Obviously, they’d all been able to please him. She couldn’t stand to be the one to fail and break the peace and safety he’d given them.

The previous Red was must still be inside right now, waiting for Alina to take their place so they could return home! She couldn’t let anyone down.

And she had volunteered for this. The thought of it made her uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like he’d asked anything bad.

She bowed her head as she stripped out of everything but the cloak, fingers trembling. When she stood in front of him, nearly naked and completely bare to his sharp eyes, his gaze raked up her whole body and she fought the instinct to cover herself with her arms or by pulling the cloak around her.

“The elders chose well. What did you do before this, Alina?”

“I-” her voice cracked and she took a quick breath to steady herself. “I was a messenger in the capitol.”

“Hmm,” he considered her for a long moment. “You must be quite used to running, then.”

Alina hesitated, not sure if that required an answer or if there might be a wrong one. Finally, the Hunter smiled and snatched up the discarded clothes, slinging them over his shoulder.

“You’ll get them back when it’s time for you to leave next year,” the Hunter said, turning back to his house and holding the door open for her.

Alina swallowed and stepped past him nervously, rubbing the gooseflesh that had raised on her arms as she stood uncovered in the cold. At least it was warmer inside, a large fire crackling in the main room’s hearth letting heat seep back into her bones.

She jumped as the door closed behind her with a soft thunk.

“Have you eaten yet?” the Hunter asked as he stepped around her, eyes trailing over her again even as he started to remove his own shirt.

Alina cleared her throat. “Yes, I ate on the road. Where is the previous Red?” she asked, desperate for distraction.

It was warm enough in the room that they didn’t need clothes, but she’d rather they let the fire burn lower than go without.

“Oh, you’ll have time to meet him later,” the Hunter answered as he slid out of the last of his clothing and placed it with hers in a cabinet tucked out of the way by the door.

He took hold of her hands, a warm smile spreading across her face that was almost enough to quell the rising desire to run.

“Come, Little Red,” the Hunter murmured, stepping back toward the hearth and pulling her with him. “Lay by the fire with me."

Alina swallowed but let him pull her down until they both rested on the thick, soft fur rug.

She managed to settle with a little space between them, but the Hunter let go of her hands and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her right against him.

Alina gasped as their skin pressed together, as the manhood half-hard with evidence of the Hunter’s arousal she’d been trying to ignore pressed hot against her stomach.

The Hunter immediately slipped his other hand beneath her neck and pulled her close and covering her mouth with his own.

She squirmed at the foreign feel of lips and tongue and teeth, warm and insistent and devouring, the short but untrimmed beard rasping against her chin.

She tried to pull back in his hold and he pulled off her mouth with a disappointed sigh, leaning forward to breath hot in her ear.

“Are you really going to deny me, Alina?”

Her eyes pricked with hot tears as she stilled in the Hunter’s hold. “N-no.”

“Good,” he answered.

Then he bit down on the edge of her ear and pulled. She jolted, eyes widening as a sudden heat bloomed in her chest.

“There you are, Little Red,” the Hunter said, and then licked across where he’d just bitten. She gasped, clutching at the body pressing against her for stability as all her awareness focused on the slick heat.

He gave a breathy laugh and another nip before rolling onto his back and pulling her atop him, her cloak spreading over them both.

She yelped in surprise only to freeze as he slid his hands down her back, adjusting her until she felt his hard length pressing right between her legs.

She should have known. She should have realized as soon as he told her to strip, should have realized before now, but the thought–

“Please, no. Don’t!”

“You volunteered for this, Red. You said you wouldn’t deny me.”

Alina shook her head desperately. “I. But I didn’t– I’m–”

The Hunter leaned up to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss behind her ear and she shuddered at the heat that pressed against her ribs again.

“Please,” she whimpered. “If you take me, I won’t be able to take the path back home.”

He pulled back at that, and she searched his face desperately. The corners of his pale eyes crinkled with a warm smile and she felt a moment’s overwhelming relief until he spoke again.

“No, you won’t. But it’s alright, Little Red. I can control the wolf.”

She didn’t have time to process that before he grabbed her hips and lifted. She flailed for purchase in a suspended moment before he pulled her down onto him with one, sharp movement.

Alina shrieked at the pain of the sudden intrusion, the terrible pressure pushing deep and wide where she’d never felt anything before. She fought against his tight grip, trying to get off, to get away. It hurt and she hadn’t known. She hadn’t known and she never would have volunteered if she had. She needed to get out.

_Slap._

Alina gasped at a new pain stinging across her cheek, at the twinge in her neck from how her head had been wrenched to the side.

The Huntsman. He’d _slapped_ her.

He snarled in the face of her shock and turned them both over, forcing her beneath him and holding her down. She ached as he pulled his hips back just enough to leave her suddenly aware of the absence of pressure before he was easing back in, starting up a slow and steady rocking motion that seemed to press deeper with every thrust.

Alina scrabbled at the floor beneath her, trying to find purchase and leverage to push herself up, to get him _off_ , she tried anything to fight back. At some point in the struggle, her her hands tangled up in the cloak, tied fast together even though she had no idea when he’d had the chance.

He huffed a soft laugh in her ear and somehow that mockery was almost as terrible as the rest of it together. He hadn't faltered at all as she fought, keeping that steady pace like he barely even noticed her desperate resistance except for how it amused him.

"You'll be just fine, Red. Need to train you into a bit of obedience, but it's so nice to have a brand new offering. You're all new and tight and not at all worn down."

She wanted to plead for mercy, to deny the terrible future he implied, but her words felt stuck in her throat where it tightened in a terrible lump she couldn't force down and only drew out more tears.

"We're going to have a lovely year together," he said, and doubled onto his elbows over her as his thrusts shifted into brutal drives down. He set a harsh new rhythm even as he mouthed at the back of her neck and started a trail of punishing bites over her shoulders.

She sobbed and struggled as he pounded into her until he started to lose control, hips bucking with an irregular rhythm as he panted and groaned into her ear and then in a final, terrible moment, stilled. She felt him _throb_ inside and then a wet, slick substance burst within her.

The Huntsman groaned, and in the same moment, she heard the howl of the Wolf in the distance.

Alina was filled with the Huntsman in the middle of the forest, the Wolf outside, no one expecting her back for a year. And she wasn't a virgin anymore; she couldn't take the road out.

She was trapped.


End file.
